


Lunch Date

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [28]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, Making Friends, women being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's “Past Prompts”, “Introductions” and “Rex” challenges.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “Past Prompts”, “Introductions” and “Rex” challenges.

Abby was in the menagerie when Jess found her. Jess always felt vaguely guilty, as if she were letting the team down, whenever she took a break but she fancied a bit of company and she was entitled, whatever Burton might think.

“Penny for them?”

Jess startled at Abby's question.

“Sorry. Just wondered if you wanted to get...lunch.” She trailed off as a creature flew into the room and chirped happily.

“Rex, meet Jess. She's joining us for lunch.”

Abby smiled and Jess tentatively returned it. Things were definitely different now that Abby and Connor were back.


End file.
